Best Friend
by UkeXerxesBreak
Summary: Jack and shockingly Glen weren't complaining though. They were best friends. Not a yaoi or it could be if you view it that way lol.


**First fanfic between Glen/Jack**

**To: Jackie(Manda)**

**Aka: The Nostalgic Braid**

* * *

><p>Best Friend<p>

Jack Vessalius hopped around in the Baskerville waiting room. What was he doing? Well, waiting, of course! It was an every few days thing and he didn't mind one bit. "Glen, Glen, Glen~!" he sang as he hopped or skipped, you could say.

He stopped suddenly.

"Oh my…"

The strangest thought hit him.

"Glendala(1)~! I love i-"

"What the hell did you just say?" the voice of no other than Glen Baskerville asked. He stood in the doorway, in his usual attire.

Jack turned on heel to face his best friend. His usual smile on his face.

"Glendala! Isn't it so cool?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! It sounds really awesome!"

"No."

"But, everyone wil-"

"Hell no, Jack Vessalius."

Jack pouted slightly and sat down. "Well, I can't change your mind. Now, can I?"

Glen shook his head as he entered the room and took a seat next to the blonde. He turned to put a book on the coffee table. Lily and her never putting things in the right place.

"Hey Glen."

"Yes…?" he didn't turn to face Vessalius.

"Look."

Glen sighed and turned to look. Only to be tapped in the face with the tip of Jack's braid. "What the…?" He hit it away with the flick of his hand.

Jack smiled, "My braid is deadly~"

"My sword is deadly."

The two stared at each other, until Jack slowly picked up a pillow. Glen stared until he figured out what the blonde was gonna do.

"Don't you dare think abo-"

_Hit_

The pillow hit the brunette's face, Jack laughed.

"Glen! You should see your face!" he continued to laugh.

Glen's eye twitched, in a very threating way. Jack could almost see the dark aura.

"Uh… I'm sorry?"

Glen picked up the pillow that Jack so happily threw at him. And. Started hitting Jack with it.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jack yelled as he was beaten with a feathery pillow.

Glen was merciless though as with one hand held Jack down and the other hit him with.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jack said over and over again.

"Don't mess with me, Jack." Glen said as he slowly stopped and got his weight off the Vessalius. He sat with the pillow in his lap.

The two friends sat there on the couch as Jack fixed his hair from the little "pillow fight".

"Sheesh. You know how to use a pillow as a weapon, don't you?" he said fixing his ear-ring.

"Of course. As a Baskerville, we need to know how to use everything as a weapon." Glen said matter-of-factly.

"Anything~?" Jack asked as an idea hit him.

"Anything." Glen confirmed.

Jack jumped up suddenly and spun in front of Glen. He held up his braid loosely in his hand.

"Jack, what are you planning?" the brunette asked, looking blank-faced.

"BRAID WHIP(2)!" Jack suddenly hit Glen across the face with his super-long braid. Like a SLAP! Not just touching him, like the first time, but a full-out hit.

Glen stared wide-eyed at the wall. He clutched the pillow. "Jack, you have just made this a war-zone." The Baskerville suddenly tackled him.

The two fell over the coffee table and onto the ground. Glen hitting Jack with the pillow again. Jack covered his head from the hits and only laughed.

"You said you could make anything into a weapon!"

"Not a braid." Glen growled.

The brunette slowly got off Jack. The pair sat on the ground beside each other.

"Did my braid whip really hurt?" Jack asked.

"No. Did I hurt you went a hit and tackled you?"

"Nope!"

They glanced away from each other. Jack rubbed his arms and other sore places, while Glen rubbed his cheek.

"What now?" Glen asked after a few minutes.

"Let's go to the lake!"

"Alright…"

The two got up and started for the door.

While they made their way to the back door, Jack jogged ahead, looking over his shoulder.

"Come on, Glendala!"

"Damn you, Jack!" Glen ran after him.

This was pretty much an everyday thing.

Jack and shockingly Glen weren't complaining though. They were best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Jackie came up with this amusing nickname.<strong>

**2. Jackie made this up. Her and her pokemon lol.**

**She said anyone can use that nickname and Jack's "weapon". **

**Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review, I really like cookies. Please tell me if they're spelling mistakes.**

**Jackie, I hope you enjoyed~! Sorry that it took so long. 3**


End file.
